My Last Breath
by Ookami Hitokage
Summary: “…I’ll tell you something good, koneko chan.” IxK


**Ookami Hitokage**: I'm here. –bows- Well, I was watching Tokyo Mew Mew a little while ago. Yes, I am a fan of it. I cried when Kisshu died. –sniff-

**Kisshu**: Hahahah! Like I believe you!

**Ookami Hitokage**: …Anyway, I was listening to my MP3, and suddenly "My Last Breath" by Evanescence just popped on. So, I listened to it, and then I thought, _This just describes that scene perfectly_. So I wrote this little songfic/oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy it. –bows and scuttles off- Oh, I didn't use the exact dialogue. 'Cause I didn't want to remake the anime (XD). Although…I think I did without realizing it.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ichigo**: Ookami Hitokage does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form. She is simply using us for her own enjoyment.

**Kisshu**: Ookami Hitokage also wishes to add that is she did own Tokyo Mew Mew, then Masaya would be dead – and the pairings would change. A lot. –giggles-

**Ichigo**: Oh, shut up.

**Kisshu**: -whimpers-

**Ookami Hitokage**: I also don't own the song My Last Breath by Evanescence! Please R&R! x.x And this story had better start up, since this a/n is taking up half a page! O

**My Last Breath**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

"…I lost…"

The green-haired alien made no noise, only a soft whimper as he hit the ground, hard.

"_Kisshu_!" Ichigo, crouching on the ground not too far away, yelped as said alien slid on the ground, tumbling, before being brought to a halt at the Mew's knees. Whimpering softly, Ichigo carefully, almost in a loving manner – which, had the moment not been so drastic, would have made Kisshu laugh and cry at the same time – put her arms around him and brought him up gently. A horrible, painful, constricting lump was beginning to form in her throat.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long.  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Ichigo…" The alien whispered softly as he opened his amber eyes, looking up into Ichigo's pink ones. "…I guess I was lucky…to be able to be with you…" He closed his eyes for a few moments, apparently in pain. The pink-clad Mew hugged him closer slightly. She felt like she couldn't breath, couldn't speak. "…Kisshu…"

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight._

Tears began to accumulate at the corners of Ichigo's eyes, threatening to spill out. At that moment, the amber-eyed alien slowly opened his eyes, his gaze still fixed on the Mew's eyes.

"Are you crying…Ichigo?" he murmured, an almost confused expression crossing his face. He raised his hand slightly, as if trying to touch her; then let it drop.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest,  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

"Don't cry, koneko-chan."

At the sound of her nickname, the lump in Ichigo's throat grew. A soft sob left her lips, her eyes wide with grief. Her black cat ears were flattened against her head, and she barely moved, simply staring down at Kisshu, tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight._

"Kisshu…"

The Mew's eyes widened in the smallest fraction when the alien in her arms suddenly smiled slightly. "…I'll tell you something good, koneko-chan."

He lifted his head, straining to reach her. His head lifted, shoulders almost entirely off of her supporting arms. His face was so close to hers suddenly, soft lips merely inches away from Ichigo's. His eyes were locked with her own.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there!_

Suddenly his amber eyes closed and his head fell, back against her arms. Another sobbing gasp left the cat girl's mouth as she felt the limp weight of the green-haired alien.

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me,  
Calling me,  
As you fade to black._

"_Kisshuuuu_...!"

_Say goodnight…  
__  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight. _

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself…  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light,  
It ends here tonight

Holding my last breath... 

**Ookami Hitokage**: ;; I cried while writing this fic. Ah well, it's worth it.

**Ichigo**: -crying-

**Kisshu**: Ahhh! Don't cry, koneko-chaaaan! –tackleglomphugs Ichigo-

**Ookami Hitokage**: Aww, now isn't that cute? Please R&R!


End file.
